1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snow removal tool which may be used as a straight blade pushing shovel or it may be used as a V-shaped snow plow type of pushing shovel.
2) Description of related art
U.S. 2011/0258889 A1 discloses a snow removal device comprising a blade with top and bottom working edges where the blade may be straight, curved or V-shaped. The handle is attached to the center point of the blade with regard to the spacing between the top to the bottom and the side to side of the blade with removable pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,558 B1 discloses an adjustable snow plow shovel including a T-handle attached to a center point of the blade with regard to the spacing between the top to the bottom and the side to side of the blade. The angle of the blade to the T-shaped handle is adjusted by detaching and reattaching bolts and wing nuts.
U.S. 2007/0028487 A1 discloses a snow shovel apparatus that is designed to remove compacted snow from under a vehicle. The shovel is positioned under the vehicle with the blades closed and before the shovel is withdrawn, the blades are opened by a telescoping mechanism in order to grip and withdraw snow that is under the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,072 A discloses a snow plow with an adjustable handle that is attached to a bar that is spaced away from the point where the blades are adjustably joined and functions to position the blades in a snow plow position. The handle of this shovel is attached to a height mechanism that allows the angle of the blades to be varied.
U.S. 2011/0214315 A1 discloses a contoured V-shaped snow shovel that is not adjustable and requires a narrow apex that is adapted to cut through heavy snow.
U.S. 2005/0268498 A1 discloses a hand operated snow removal device having a V-shaped plough rigidly joined at the apex or made as a on-piece construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,367 A discloses an adjustable manual snowplow where the handle is positioned forward of the angled blades so that an operator may drag the snow plow by walking in front of the snow plow.